Tears hidden behind a breaking mask
by PureTorture345
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, A girl that likes to draw, a gifted hairstylist, a girl that wants to be a ninja. The girl beaten on a weekly basis. The girl with no friends, not treated fairly. The girl that's breaking from the inside out. On Temporary Hiatus Femnaru!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story hope you liked it. I'm actually more into it then my other story. Probably because I gave this story much more thought. Also I like this story better by just a bit. Anyways hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I tried once by kidnapping Itachi then I remembered why he became ANBU so young. So I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters!**

_**Pain**_

_"You deserve this demon you took away my life and daughter." a villager told me as he kicked my stomache repeatedly until I puked up blood._

_**Fear**_

_"Get the Demon! Their getting away!" Yelled angry villagers as I ran away knowing that if they caught me I would experience pain and fear that they would kill me this time._

_**Doubt**_

_'Maybe I am just a demon.' I thought as I hid from the villagers under my bed as the villagers ransacked my place before finding me and beating me up like they did every week._

_**Masks**_

_"NARUTO! STOP SLEEPING AND LISTEN TO THIS LESSON!!" Yelled my teacher Iruka-Sensei. _

_**This is my story. The story of me. Uzumaki Naruto.**_

Though no one really noticed (or most likely didn't care). He was the only teacher that actually cared about my education. If another teacher had caught me sleeping then they would have thrown me out. Not that it mattered even if I did learn it they would say I cheated on the test if I got over 70% the only time there fair is when the Hokage visits then they treat me like any other kid. It was actualy quite annoying. So basicly it's a lose lose situation. 'Like my life.' I thought.

"Anyways class as you know the Genin Exams are coming up tomorrow and I am warning you that you need to be prepared or you will fail. I will now be announcing the standards. The passing terms are a 70% on the written test. This will be run by Torada Ayaka. **(Ok all names are randomly picked by me by reading random chapters from manga!)'**Hates me.' I thought as Iruka went on.

For the targeting test you need at least 6 out of 10 kuni and 8 out of 10 shuriken. This will be held by Tzu Akira. 'Loaths me completely.' Were my thoughts.

"For the taijutsu portion you must at least get 5 hits on the instructor you will be fighting which will be me." 'Good at least I'll be judged fairly. ' I thought as he went on.

"For the jutsu which will also be run by me you will need to do henge, shushin, and bunshin. 'On the good note Iruka won't purposly mess with my chakra so I won't fail on the bad I can't do bunshin.' You are only allowed to fail 1 of the 4 test if you fail 2 or more you will automatically fail. No matter how good you do on the others. Also if your finaly score all together at the end is under 70% then you will also fail. Now class dismissed."

'This is great so I can pass as long as I get all the stuff correct except the bunshin since I can't do it to save my life. That's what I thought of until I remembered the 2 other insturctors hated me. 'I'll have to ask Hokage-jiji to watch over the exams since they won't judge me fair if he doesn't.' I thought as I walked to my rundown apartment. As I walked there I saw Sasuke Uchiha or as I dubbed him teme. He was being followed by his usual crowed of fan girls.

'Why do they follow him when he obviously don't like them. I mean common it gives us girls a bad name. Yes I said girls though everyone in my class believe me to be a boy due to the orange jumpsuit and the blue hat that I wear that covers my hair. I decieded that I was going to wear this until I became a Genin. Due to reason's I don't want to speak about. They assumed that I was a boy not that I'm complaining though I feel kind of bad for Hinata-chan due to the fact that I know she has a crush on me.

At this point in my thoughts I made it to my apartment. I check the door handle to see if it's in the same position I had it. I learned this trick from Death Note a manga I used to read.**(I do not own Death Note!) **To my pleasure it was unmoved so I dubbed it safe to go in. After locking the door behind me I went to the bathroom to take a shower so that I could do my night job. Yes I have a night job due to the fact I don't get enough of an allowance from the Hokage so I got a job at a hair salon. Before I get into the shower I look into the mirror to see what I look like like I always do before a shower. It's just a habit I picked up.

As I look in the mirror I see a girl of about 12 with butt length red hair like my mother that could rival fire. She also had blue as the sky eyes. She had 3 whisker marks on either side of her cheeks. That 's what the mirror showed. It also showed she was about 4'11 which made her one of the shortest in her class she was had an A cup. She was thin. It was at the point where if she lost anymore weight then you could see her ribs. She also was very pale. She couldn't get a tan to save her life. Her paleness could rival a Uchihas. All in all she looked quite good compared to the girls in her class that wore too much make-up and tried to seduce the teme regularly.

Also no one really compared her to any of the girls so she must of looked ok. It also helped though that everyone thought of her as a boy so they never really compared her looks to a girl. It helped her ego that people were just calling her a dope and not calling her ugly. She got enough comments like that from the villagers... NONONO don't think about them! I'm taking a shower not getting chased. I thought as I finally got into the shower.

_*****20 minutes later*****_

As I got out of the shower I went into my room and looked for the outfit I was going to wear to the salon for my job. The salon didn't really have a dress code except to wear dresses. So basicly my closet is one side orange outfits the other side all sorts of dresses ranging in all sorts of colors except orange. To tell you the truth the Salon I work at is quite popular and I am a favorite there. I actually sometimes get girls from my class showing up and not recognizing me due to the fact I didn't hide my hair under a hat and I'm not wearing orange. Also I hide my whisker marks under make-up so my most distinguishing feature is hidden also.

I decided to wear a simple blue knee-length dress with a black belt. I wear a necklace with a black pendant on the end. I also wear black high heels. I also have black pearl earings. I then get going to go to my job. I know that some people need a licence to cut hair but I have an apprenticship or that's what they say so that I can cut hair. I plan to quit after I become a genin. So their sorta sad to see me go.

As I went into the shop I went to the receptionist and asked for my appointments. I am completely booked since I am one of the favorites in the salon. Though I love being a ninja the most a hair stylist comes at a close second. I also have a more artistic side then most people. My room may be messy with garbage everywhere. I also have pictures I drew all over the walls there actually pretty good considering that I only have about 5 minutes of free time a day with the job and all. My work hours are sometime after school ends to 9 oclock during the week. The weekend I worked from 5 am to 9 pm. Due to my popularity mostly and also due to the fact I love hair styling. Even though I wasn't really into it today since I had the Genin exams in my mind. I was scared that I was going to fail for the third time. Though I decided if I failed the exam again then I would become a hairstylist. 'I would bet that even though all the people I work for don't want to see me fail so I don't have to quit.'

As I finished for the day at 9oclock as usual I started to walk home. I was silently hoping the villagers wouldn't show up. As if fate where shining down on me (sound familiar?) I didn't run into them. I silently got ready for bed and went to sleep. Hopping beyond hope that I would be judged fairly. Because that was my only hope for passing tomorrow.

_*****Next Day*****_

As I got up I did what I usually do. I went to take a quick shower. As usually I looked at my reflection. Since I knew that this would be the last time I look at myself as an academy student. Next time I looked I would either be a full time ninja or a hairstylist. After my shower I went to put on what I usually wear. My usually outfit consist of an ugly as heck orange jumpsuit that hid the fact that I was a girl due to the fact of how baggy it was. I then grabbed a blue hat that I put on after putting my hair in a bun to hid all my hair. Since I didn't want it to get in my way. I also put on a mask over the lower part of my face since I didn't want anyone to see the ugly marks that looked like whiskers.

After I put on my outfit I then went to make breakfast. Though everyone thought I ate ramen for every meal I just ate it when I didn't have other food in the house. Which thankfully I did since I just got my pay check yesterday and the villagers haven't ransacked my house and destroyed all my food yet. So I was able to make one of my favorite breakfast meals bacon and eggs. After finishing the meal I checked my clock and saw that it was only ten minutes until class started. I hurried and put on my shoes and was out the door.

As I was running to class I saw or more like felt all the glares they gave me. I was almost to the acadamy when one of them threw a rock by pure instinct I dodged it. As if a free for all started every villager in site started throwing rocks. I ran. Trying to get to the acadamy at the acadamy I was safe since other childern where their. As I made it the rock throwing stopped. Luckily I dodged all the rocks. So I wasn't hurt but the fear I felt was still their. You could tell if you wanted to by the shaking of my body. But as usual no one cared. How could they their parents probably told them I was a demon and stay away from me. I didn't care though. At least I didn't show it. In reality my mind was breaking. I tried so hard to see the good part of my life but how could someone in my situation do it. The only things I truely loved was being a ninja which I wasn't good at at all and hairstyling. Which I won't be able to do if I become a ninja. So life really wasn't fair to me. Sure I still loved to draw but I would only be able to do that in my free time. Which wouldn't be much with the training I would put myself through. Since being a ninja would be my pay other than hairstyling. So I would be able to train myself more.

As I thought about this I walked into the building and went to the first room for the writted exams. As I sat down I waited since I knew that after today my destiny would be decided. I just hoped that I liked what if fortold.

**Hope you liked it! I sure liked writing it. This story just popped into my head and I started writing it. Well anyways please R&R!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto! So get of my back shesh!**

As I waited for the Genin Exam to start I looked at all my classmates. Well at least the ones that I figured would pass the real test. Yes I knew about the real test I used to watch the new genin though no one in my class knew it I was actually only about 10 years old. I started the academy when I was 4. You need at least 3 years of academy before you take the Exam. I took my first exam when I was 7. I purposly failed. The reason is the same as the second. I didn't want to quit being a hairstylist which I started at the tender age of 6. They actually saw me cutting the hair off a doll I had givin it a hair cut most professionals couldn't pull of so they decided to give me a job. I agreed a badly needed the money.

Though when I went through the first exam I wasn't ready to give up hair styling so I failed the same for the second. Now though I decided I wanted to pass. Since I have gotten sick and tired of all the instructors treating me like trash and I don't think I want to be the first person to fail 3 exams. So I'm giving it my all this time. I just hope my all is good enough.

As I think this the instructor for this exam comes in. I don't really pay attention as she hands out the exams. I then remember something and look around. I am pleased to see Hokage-jiji standing in the corner watching us. I then take the exam. I know I passed since it was so easy. What most didn't know about the exam was that the whole year didn't count only the exam counted on what rank you where. So if I got the best out of the girls I would be the top Konichi. But if I got the worst out of the class I would be the dead last. That's just how it worked. So I did my best hoping it was good enough.

The next Exam was to hit the targets. I was able to get 10 out of 10 for kuni and the same for shuriken. The funny part was that everyone but Hokage-jiji were looking at me like I was someone from another planet. Since they didn't believe I was that good. Well I really didn't care what they thought as I went to the next portion of the exam.

This portion was to me the easiest even though I wasn' t the best a taijutsu I could easily find the weakness of someone's stance and use it againts them, and since Iruka-sensei was going easy on us all it just made it easier. At the end it turned out that I got all the 5 hits I needed in about 5 minutes. It was the best time by 30 seconds. Now for my worst part. I thought as I went on to the next and final portion of the exam.

As I waited for my name to be called I thought of how I could do the bunshin in about 20 minutes considering it took about 5 minutes for one student go. So I thought and thought. I finally thought of a rather simple solution. Even though a bunshin required little chakra it is still duable for someone with bigger chakra reserves just try to make less bunshin then it will make as much as you need! I had never thought of that before! Hopefully it works cause it's my turn.

As I walked in I saw Iruka-Sensei and Mizuki-Sensei. Even though Mizuki-Sensei's nice I never really liked him for some reason. Anyways I first did the shunshin with a chair in the back row. I then did a henge perfectly into Iruka-Sensei. 'Now's the moment of truth.' I thought as I did what I hoped would work. Instead of just going for 3 like is required I tried for about 1. To my Iruka-Sensei's and Mizuki-Sensei's astonishment I didn't just make 1 bad bunshin. I fricken made 3 bunshin. But the weird thing was that they had... shadows?

"Iruka-Sensei what are these they aren't Bunshin they have shadows." I said as both teachers looked at me in astonishment.

"Their Kage Bunshin a jonin level techniqe and you don't even know how to do it?" he said as I shook my head at the answer. "Well you definetly pass Naruto." Iruka-Sensei said as he gave me my headband. I asked if he had any in red due to the fact I was changing my outfit. He then gave me a red headband that would match my outfit perfectly. I then left hidding the headband so that no one would know that I passed. They all snickered as they passed I just looked down as I walked pass the glaring students. I then walked to my apartment.

One more week. I thought as I took a shower. I looked in the mirror as usual though I felt different since I wasn't looking at a academy student I was looking at a Genin hopeful. I knew I wouldn't be a genin until my instructor said I passed the test if I failed then I would be put back in the academy. If that happened then I would quit and take up the life of a hairstylist. I couldn't take it if I was failed again. Even if I purposly failed the first two times. After my shower I went and put on simple black pants and a black shirt.

After all that was done I went and brushed my hair and put it into a simple bun. After my hair was done I went to go see how I did the Kage Bunshin. After trying it about 3 times I realized that I was doing the techniqe without the handsigns being used. Just to test myself I tried it without using my hands and it worked. I tried this a few times and it happend all the same times and I was proud of myself. But that hope was shattered when I thought of the fact that everyone probably could do it. It was nothing special. I went to bed thinking about that. I fell asleep thinking that.

_*****Dream Sequence*****_

_"Get the demon!" a villager yelled striking fear into my body as I was walking home from work._

_"Don't let it get away." Another villager said as I started to run luck wasn't on my side as I tripped over a rock. The villagers easily caught up to my. They started beating and kicking me. I was in so much pain. This beating I thought through my pain as I slowly lost conciousness was worse then the others. I thought falling into the eternal bliss of unconciousness._

_*****End Dream Sequence*****_

I woke up in fear. 'That dream again.' I thought as I got up and took a shower. I decided I was going to take a walk around the village. I was still beat from all the stress from the Genin Exams. As I was walking I saw Mizuki-Sensei. He looked behind himself and saw me. He waved me over. As I got their I felt like something was wrong.

"Hey Naruto want to be a Chunin?" He asked as we walked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as we walked on.

"Well theirs a test that only the best in he class can take. And you are Kounichi of the Year." He told me.

"I am!"

"Yes."

"What do I need to do?" I asked.

"Steal the forbidden scroll and meet me you Exam instructor at this location." He said handing me a map.

"I'll do it!" I said as I ran to the Hokage tower.

"Hehe... idiot." Mizuki said under his breath.

_*****With Naruto*****_

"Hehe... idiot." I mumbeled as I henged a forbidden scroll. "Like I would fall for such an obvious ruse." said as I went to the location he told me to.

_*****With Mizuki*****_

"Iruka Iruka!" Mizuki called as he pounded on the door believing there to be an uproar soon.

"What" said a tired Iruka.

"Naruto..." he said out of breath. "She's taken the forbidden scroll."

"WHAT!" Iruka yelled and started to go looking.

'Sucker.' Mizuki thought

_*****With Naruto*****_

'Where is he.' I thought as I waited around for Mizuki.

"NARUTO!!!" I heard Iruka yell.

'Uh oh' I thought as Iruka showed up.

"hehe Hey Iruka-Sensei." I said as he looked at me extremely mad.

" What do you think your doing!" He yelled as he looked at the forbidden scroll. But I was unable to answer as he grabbed me to pull me out of the way of a wave of kuni and shuriken.

"Well well well." Mizuki said. "You came quicker than I thought. I guess I'll have to kill you both."

"You wouldn't." Iruka said.

"But you know what for that comment I'll just make Naruto suffer." Mizuki said with an evil grin on his face.

"What do you mean." I asked

"Well I'll tell you..." Mizuki started.

"Don't do it!" Iruka said.

"Naruto you know the demon that attacked Konoha 10 years ago?" Mizuki said laughing like a maniac.

"Y-y-yeah." I stuttered

"Don't!" Iruka yelled.

"Well it wasn't killed like most kids believed. You see it was sealed sealed in a baby just born. That baby was you. Want to know why all the villagers hate you? It's because your the demon and I'll be the one to kill you!" He said taking out a really big shuriken**(sorry don't know the name) **He then threw it. I closed my eyes crying knowing I deserved to die.

But the pain never came. I opened my eye's and saw Iruka. "Why?" I asked.

"Cause your not the demon." He said as he passed out.

At that point I got angry so I did the obvious solution. I made about 100 Kage Bunshins and beat Mizuki's ass into the ground. After that was done Iruka woke up and took him to the Hokage to be imprisoned for breaking the no talky talky rule as I dubbed it. I then went home and went to sleep.

_*****One Week Later*****_

As I got out of bed I realized that today was the day I would get my team and instructor. I hurried through a quick shower after looking in the mirror. After my shower I ran to my closet to grab my outfit. I put on a black dress with slits down the sides to the hips. The dress went to my knee's at the bottom it where flames. It also had 2 spiral marks on the front on either side. I had on red pants that went all the way to my ankles and where slightly baggy. I had two weapon holisters one on either leg. One held shuriken and kuni. While the second one held sebon. I had learned to use sebon when I was 8 since I was facinated with them. I also had a red pouch around my waist which held my money, soldier pills, and chakra pills. My headband was put around me waist also. I wore standard black shinobi shoes.

"I'm ready I said to myself as I went to eat my breakfast before I did my hair. After eating a yummy breakfast of toast and butter. I went to do my hair. After trying several styles I decided to do my hair mostly down with a bun in the back. **(Like Haku's)** After dubbing myself ready I left the apartment to go to the academy for the last time no matter what happens in the future.

**Hoped you liked it!! 2 Chapters in 1 day that's a record for me! Well anyways R&R please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did this would be the story line!**

As I got to the academy I almost walked away due to my nervousness. I was so scared wearing what I was wearing when I was still mistaken as a boy. But I pushed it aside as I walked into the classroom. The talking stopped as I walked in everyone stared as I walked to my seat. It was only about 5 minutes before class started when I walked in. Though those 5 minutes felt like 5 years since everyone was looking at me. It was getting me really annoyed.

"Alright class welcome to your last day at the academy." Iruka started. After giving a speech about 30 minutes long he announced the kounichi and ninja of the year. "The Ninja of the Year this year will be Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka said as the class applauded and all the girls screamed. "Now the top Kounichi this year will be... Uzumaki Naruto!" At this point the whole class had the same reaction.

"WHAT THE HELL? NARUTO'S A GIRL!" The whole class except Shikamaru who just said "Troublesome." and Sasuke that just said "Hnn".

"Yes Naruto's a girl she's right there." He said pointing to me. I blushed and tried to get out of sight when all the fan girls glared at me and the boys looked at me indifferent. The only different reaction was from Hinata-Chan who ended up fainting from the shock.

"Alright give the girl breathing air it is now time to give out team assignments." Iruka started. **(I'll only do the three main teams since I don't know the others.)** "Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Nara Shikamaru. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi!" Iruka said. All the fan girls then started complaining for not being paired with their precious Sasuke. While both me and Sasuke where indifferent and Shikamaru said troublesome.

"Settle down. Now team 8 will be Haruno Sakura, Yamanake Ino..." But before he could finish the two girls started to complain.

"What I'm with Ino-PIG!" the pinkette screamed.

"I'm with FOREHEAD!!" the blond complained.

"Settle down now the final member will be Akamichi Choji! Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka said.

All member of the team groaned at this revelation. After going through a few more teams Iruka finally called the final team of the day. "Team 10 will be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino! Your sensei will be Kurenai.** (forgot her last name Sorry)** Now that all the instructors are called off it's time to go with your instructors after lunch." Iruka said as he left. When he left everyone got their lunches to eat. I get my lunch and go to the back to eat.

*****One Hour Later*****

After finishing my food I waited for my new sensei. Along with my new team. I didn't mind them as long as they didn't act like the villagers. Or like the fan girls did before they left with their sensei's. Speaking of which where is our sensei? 'Oh well maybe he's running a little late.' thought as we waited. and waited, and waited.

*****3 Hours Later*****

And waited, and waited, and... Oh forget it time to get even. I thought as I went to the black bored and got a black bored eraser. I then opened the door a crack and put the eraser between it. "That's what he gets for being late." I mumbeled.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said I looked over and he was fast asleep.

'Creepy he even says that in his sleep.' I thought.

After thinking that I went to go back to my seat. Decideing to start a drawing I started to draw the sleeping Shikamaru since he wouldn't move and I already drew everything else in the room about 12 times in class. After about 5 minutes I was half-way through and just starting the second half when the door opened. I hurried on the drawing finshing the rest of it in about 1 minute. I was so distracted with the drawing that I missed the sensei getting hit on the head with the eraser.

"Well my first impression of you is I hate you." The sensei said cheerliy. "Meet me on the roof." he said then with a poof was gone.

"Well let's get going I said as I tried to wake up Shikamaru. Sasuke suprisingly tried to help me when he still didn't wake up 'Lazy bum' I thought as Sasuke went to get a pail of water. When he came back I took the pail and dumped it on Shikamaru. It was hilarious he fell out of the seat and looked at me with the pail laughing and said the one word no one expected.

"Troublesome" Ok maybe everyone expected it.

At this point all of the members of the team went to the roof. When they got their they saw Kakashi-Sensei his porn. "Well now that you're here let us start the introductions. Your first hot head." He started.

"Why don't you go first Kakashi-Sensei so we know what to say." I said back.

"Well fine. My names Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes or dislikes. My hobbys... yeah and my dreams for the future are none of your turn. Now it's your turn hot head." He told me.

"Well I am Uzumaki Naruto. I like drawing, hairstyling, and training. I dislike people blaming others for something they have no control over. My hobby's are my likes and my dream for the future is to be a great kounichi just like my mom was even if I never met her." I said.

"Well ok you next sleepy." Sensei said.

"My names Nara Shikamaru. I like cloud watching, shougi, and sleep. I dislike troublesome things. My hobbies are my likes, and my dream for the future is to have a normal life."

"Ok well you next broody." Kakashi-Sensei said.

"My names Uchiha Sasuke. I have few likes. Many dislikes. I have no hobbies. My dream no my ambition is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

"Well that's nice." Kakashi said. 'Great I got an avenger and a lazy genius even if he is dead last and the kuonichi that I don't know how to put her. This will be fun.' Kakashi thought.

"Ok you three I will be your new sensei if you pass the test tomorrow if you fail it then basicly you go back to the academy..." Kakashi started.

"Not me." I said matter of factly.

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi asked.

"If I fail this test then I'm going to quit the academy and am going to be a hairstylist I already have the job." I said.

"Oh well anyways meet me at training ground 13 tomorrow**(I know it's not the right one but I just wanted it be be 13 for some reason.)** also if you don't want to get sick don't eat breakfast. The meeting time is 7 a.m. so don't be late!" Kakashi-Sensei said cheerily. He than vanished in a puff of smoke. I said bye to my team and was off to go home and try what I did with the Kage-Bunshin except with other jutsu.

When I got home I immediatly took a shower after looking at myself in the mirror as usual. I then put on a comfortable outfit of black shirt and pants. I put my wet hair in a pony tail since I was to lazy to dry it just then. I then got to work.

*****2 Hours Later*****

After finishing my new form of training I soon figured out that I could do jutsu's without using the handsigns. I also learned that I could see chakra pathways if I really tried. I was hoping that I could see them better as time goes on. Or the more I train my eye's by seeing it. 'This could come in handy.' I thought as I went to bed.

*****The Next Day*****

As I got up I saw that the clock said 8 a.m. "Oops forgot to get up. I thought as I went to take a shower get dressed in the same outfit as yesterday. I then went to eat breakfast. I was about to leave the house when I looked over at a container. I looked at it for a second and grabbed it believeing I would need it in the near future. I then put it in the pouch with my senbon needles.

I looked at the clock saw that is said nine. I then remembered that sensei told us not to eat breakfast. Deceiding it not fair for me to eat breakfast I grabbed enough food for my team mates to eat. I then left my apartment complex so I could be their before Kakashi-Sensei.

As I got there I saw both my teammates sitting around both looked like they where sleeping. "Hey guys I got some food for you I accidently ate so I just decided to get some for you guys cause it's not fair for me to eat and not you two." As I finished they looked at me with hunger in their eyes I grabbed the food and handed it to them. After they finished everything went quiet again.

We waited for about an hour when Kakashi-Sensei finally showed up. He then gave us our instructions for the bell test.** (Not giving it go read the manga if you want to know what he says)**"Ok Ready Set... GO!" He said as he was about to disappear. That was before I created about 20 kage bunshin handlessly in about 1 second.

"Wow." was all he said as he started to fight them. While he was distracted I then took out one sebon. I coated it in the substance found in the container. I then threw it hoping it would reach my target. To my suprise it did even if it only grazed him. He then did an eye smile as if to say I was close but not close enough.

That was until he saw my smirk. "You know sensei you should never underestimate your opponent. They might be a bit adept in poisons." I said matter of factly.

**Well I'll end it their. I hoped you liked it! Now please R&R. **


	4. Chapter 4

'What?' Thought two Genin hopefuls and a Jounin sensei.

"Well what I mean is when I said I wanted to be like my mom I forgot to mention that she was a med-nin. Though she was a poison expert. I can't really be a med-nin due to my chakra control. I can still be a poison expert. The one I used on you is my first poison if it works I can move on to the next one. So can you move?" I said to my sensei.

"What are you talking about of... No no I can not." Sensei said.

"Yeah now I can move on!" I said as I started to walk away.

"Aren't you going to take the bells?" Kakashi asked.

"No you guys can take them I don't need them." I told my teammates.

"We can't take them we didn't earn them." Sasuke said.

"It's troublesome but true." Shikamaru said.

"Well I have one thing to say to that." Sensei said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You all... PASS! Also one more thing I could move the whole time." Kakashi said getting out of the crouch he was in. "I was just testing to see if you could use teamwork. Which you used wonderfully!" Kakashi said.

"You know I knew what this was about also that wasn't a poison that makes you unable to move. It makes it where you have to go constantly for about 7 hours straight. Also you can't get immune to it so have a lovely seven hours!" I said as I ran off away from a snickering Sasuke a sleeping Shikamaru and a Sensei that looked like he was about to shit his pants.

_***That night***_

As I went to sleep that night having gotten a schedule for our team suprisingly from Shikamaru. I thought about that day when I learned my mom's profession.

_***Flashback***_

_"Hokage-jiji who where my parents like?" asked a 8 year old Naruto._

_"Why your father was a strong ninja one of the best out there." the Hokage answered._

_"What about my mommy?" Naruto asked._

_"Why she was one of our best healers though she specialized in poisons." Hokage-Jiji said._

_"Po-po-poison." Naruto said rather shakily grabbing her right shoulder as if in pain._

_"Yes poison and I see much of her in you Naruto. So Naruto I have a quesion now." the Hokage said._

_"Wha-what?" Naruto asked._

_"What do you want to be when you grow up?" he asked._

_"I-I want..." a moment os silence as she thought about what she wanted to be. " I want to be just like my parents. To be a strong ninja. I also want to be an expert in poisons. I have felt what they do and they hurt and work to even if I don't have a fond memory of what they have done to me. Also if I can overcome my fear of them that already proves me to be a strong ninja." Naruto said._

_"That spoke wisdom far beyond your years Naruto but it's good that means you would make a fine ninja in battle. Now how about I make you a deal." the Hokage said._

_"What's that?" Chibi Naruto asked._

_"If you promise to try your best to be a ninja like you said I'll give you this here poison for beginners book." The Hokage said._

_"Yes I'll do it JIJI!" Naruto yelled as she grabbed the book. She then hugged the Hokage said goodbye and left to go read the book. That would be one of her favorite books of all time. _

_'I'll make you happy Mom, Dad.' Naruto thought. 'Even if I'm the failure the villagers say I am I'll do my best to make you one of the proudest parents ever. Just watch me.' Naruto thought as she went to bed that day. 'I won't let you down.' Where her last thoughts before drifting into the dark oblivion._

_***End flashback***_

RING RING RING!! Blared an alarm clock that was quickly thrown across the room. "Stupid alarm clock interupting my sleep." Naruto muttered as she went to take a shower. After the shower she put on the same outfit she has been wearing. As she did her hair she thought about the dream she had last night. She then grabbed her right shoulder. "It's all in the past she muttered as she went to go to team 7's meeting spot forgetting to eat breakfast.

After getting to the bridge she was not suprised to see that she was the last one to get there. "I'm here!" I yelled as I sat down in front of a tree. All I got for answers where a Hnn and troublesome. I then decided to go to sleep since I really didn't want to stay up for 3 hours waiting for our sensei.

_***Three Hours Later***_

"Yo." Kakashi-Sensei said as he finally arrived.

"Hi Sensei! How was your day yesterday?" I asked. I believe I heard to coughs that sounded oddly like laughter from both my male teamates.

"I had a wonderful day Naru-Chan." He said with an eye smile. I felt a tick form in my forehead at the nickname.

"That's good why don't we get to our missions then Sensei." I said sweetly.

"Well let us go." Kakashi said.

_***Three Weeks Later***_

"The target is in sight. Your good to go black." I said.

"Got you flame. Is everything good with you lazy?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes your good to go black." Shikamaru said.

"Ok 3... 2... NOW!" I yelled as we captured our target. 'I hate this cat." I thought as I was covered in scratches as Sasuke carried the cat. We had decided that after the 5th time capturing the cat we would make schedules on carrying it. It happened to be Sasuke's turn today much to his displeasure. After giving the cat back to the Daimyo's wife we went to the Hokage to get our next assignment.

"Now you can either babysit, paint a fence, or..." the hokage started.

"Tora get back here." Yelled Tora's owner.

"Catch Tora again." the hokage said looking rather angrily at the direction the cat ran.

"NOOO!" I yelled being fed up by these missions. "I'm sorry Hokage-jiji but I believe that we are ready to go on to C-rank missions. We have better teamwork then most teams and we also are the top team we deserve a C-rank mission." I said.

"Well ok but if you can't handle this escort mission the you will get D-ranks for now on. Got it?" the hokage said.

"Yes Hokage." my team said.

"Now you will escort Mr. Tanzuna to the land of wave. You will be protecting him from bandits and other minor threats as the report says." the Hokage said. "Mr. Tazuna please come in." A rather drunk man then came in carrying a sake bottle.

"Are you sure these are ninja the shrimp in the middle looks like she couldn't hurt a fly." he said not realizing he just pissed off one of the best genin Kohona had at the moment.

**Well there you go! Sorry it took so long I had a historcal fiction paper I needed to write for LA. So I didn't have much time to write this hope you like it! Also I am starting poll this chapter here it is. **

**POLL**

**Who should Naruto date? **

**Rules**

**NO YURI!! I refuse to write it. Here are the choices.**

**Garaa**

**Itachi**

**Sasuke**

**Shikamaru**

**Kakashi**

**Please vote and also please R&R!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Back!! Now here's the current tally's for the poll even if it's only been 1 day!**

**Garaa: 4**

**Itachi: 2**

**Sasuke: 0**

**Shikamaru: 0**

**Kakashi: 1**

**Announcment: The poll will end at the end around the end of the wave saga. It depends on when I'm going to make Garaa come in. **

**Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto**

**On with the story! **

I felt a tic form in my forhead at those words. "What did you call me?" I asked with a death glare on my face.

"A-a-a sh-shrimp." Tazuna stuttered.

"Oh ok I thought you also said I couldn't hurt a fly but that's ok looks can be decieving right Jiji?" I said putting on my sweetest face.

"Yes Naruto." the Hokage said smiling because he knew what was coming next and why no one called me a shrimp or weak.

"Oh and Mr. Tazuna?" I said.

"Ye-ye-yes?" Tazuna asked. After he said that I pulled out a sebon and threw it a few millimeters away from where the sun doesn't shine.

"If you ever call me anything like that again you will lose what makes you a man kay?" I said in my sweetest voice possible.

"Got i-i-i-it." Tazuna stuttered looking like he was going to faint.

"Well when do we meet at the gates Sensei?" I asked.

"In one hour Naruto." Kakashi said looking unaffected if not a bit pale.

"Ok I'll be there I just need to get a few things!" I said as I ran out of the room. As I walked down the streets I felt all the glares from the citizens. I went to my apartment to pack all the essentials that included clothes, shampoo, conditioner (they both smelled like a waterfall.), I also packed some books on poisons. I had lied when I said that was my first poison made. The poison that I gave Kakashi was a more advanced poison. I had lied so that he would believe it was a paralizing poison so that we could pass the bell test. I also packed ingredients for poisons and their cures incase we where ambushed. I had already loaded half my sebon with poison incase of emergency. After I was packed I went to meet my team at the gates.

As I got to the gates I was not suprised to see both my male teammates. After about ten mintutes both me and my teammates I could tell almost fainted when Kakashi-Sensei came on time. I promptly grabbed a Kunai and shushined behind him put the kunai on his neck and asked him where the real Kakashi-Sensei was. He laughed and said it was him. I then asked him what poison I lied about that I used in the bell test. He was I lied about being it a paralizing poison. So I let him go but I still didn't trust him.

When we where about an hour away from Kohona I finally trusted him when he pulled out his porn. I then relaxed and enjoyed the surroundings of the forest. I had never been outside of the village before so to me it was pretty cool. I was having a lot of fun even if all we where doing was walking. It was fun because no villagers where glaring at me or throwing rocks at me. No one wa chasing me or beating me either. My mind started to wander to what the villagers have done to me all my life. I didn't notice when I grabbed my right shoulder.

As my mind wandered I felt something like a chakra signature. I looked where the signature was coming from and saw it was coming from a pool of water. 'That's cool.' I thought. 'Their using the chakra to make them look like a puddle of water. To bad it wouldn't work it hasn't rained in weeks.' I thought. 'I then started to wonder if I could do that. All I had to do was use the chakra necessary then boom! I was a puddle of water. The only problem would be if I needed excellent control then their would be a problem.' As my mind wandered I never noticed that we were walking past the puddle.

All of a sudden two people went from puddles to people. They then threw a chain at Sensei who was ripped to shreds. I was mad. I looked at them grabbed two sebon and attacked. Dodging the chains which I noticed where chained with poison. I got to one of them and stabbed the sebon in his neck where a pressure point was promptly knocking him out. I then turned and saw a chain I could not dodge coming towards me. Using my last sebon I threw it at the other ninja giving him enough distraction for both Sasuke and Shikamaru to beat him. Before I got hit in the head with the chain and was knocked out.

I came to about 5 minutes later to arguing. "Why did you lie about the mission detailes you nearly got my students killed." I heard Kakshi-Sensei say through my pounding headache. I opened my eyes to hear the story about how the wave was taken over by Gato and that the whole country was poor. I also heard about how the bridge was their final hope and if Tazuna died then the whole wave country would fall and it would be all our fault.

"So you're trying to get us to help through the guilt trip." I said as I sat up. Though due to my pounding headache I could barely stand. Though it was getting better by the minute.

"What?" Tazuna said looking suprised that I was awake.

"Naruto we weren't expecting you to wake up for at least a day." Sensei said.

"Well I heal fast and also I say we help him. It wouldn't leave a good taste in my mouth if the wave where to be destroyed since he didn't pay for the mission. Anyways we got you Sensei if anything goes wrong then you could bale us out." I said.

"I agree with Naruto." I heard Sasuke say.

"It's troublesome but I'm all for it." Shikamaru said.

"Well looks like we'll help. But Tazuna when the country is back up and running then you will pay for what this mission ends up to be got it." Kakashi said. After Tazuna agreed we decided to make camp. Since I couldn't walk in my condition. After a good nights sleep I was able to walk again. So we headed off.

After about 2 days we came to an area where I had a bad feeling. I then felt a chakra signature in a nearby bush. I threw a sebon to lure them out. That is until the shushined with a bunny. To my horror I killed the cute little bunny. I was always a bunny lover so when I killed it I felt a little of my heart break. For about 2 seconds then I got over it when I heard Sensei yell get down so I dived I then saw the fricken huges sword I had ever seen in my life fly over our heads. I then felt someone use a jutsu. Looking over to where they were located I was pleased to see that they didn't realize I saw them grabbing a sebon I aimed to where their neck would be.

Making sure they still didn't see my I throw it. I threw it to my astonishment another sebon came out of no where and blocked it. Looking to where it came from I felt a faint chakra signature. I then heard a man of about 20 say. "Where should I hit you pick : heart, lungs, liver, kidneys. All instant death." He said.

Kakashi Sensei then said. "You must be Zabuza Momochi."

**Well I'm ending it their! Thanks for all the reviews. Also I'm thinking of ending the poll near the end of the wave arc. It all depends on when I want to Garaa to come in. So that's all I have to say.**

**Sayounara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter!! Hope you like it!**

**Oh and about the poll I won't show the results until the poll ends since it became to much of a hassle for me to do and write this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"And you must be the copy nin Kakashi Hatake." Zabuza said as he pulled out his sword from the tree.

"Kakashi-Sensei theirs two of them." I told Sensei as I got in a stance to protect Tazuna. Getting in a postion so that I could see where both ninja where. Kakahsi acted like he didn't here me but he pulled up the headband from over his eye. Revealing a bloodred eye that chakra was fueling. 'I wonder if I could do that?' I thought as I looked back at where the enemy ninja where located. I didn't notice how both my teammates were frozen from the killer intent that I grew immune to since the villagers used it on me every time that I walked down the streets.

As I watched Sensei and Zabuza fight I waited for a moment where I could help my moment came when Kakashi was captured in a sphere of water. I smirked for Zabuza just made one big mistake.

"Run!" Heard Sensei say as I was about to put my plan in action. "You can't beat him just run away complete the mission!" He kept on yelling."

Having enough I shouted. "No Sensei even if we did run more ninja would come more powerful then him, and also he made one big mistake! He underestimated our team." 'I have one shot at this.' I thought as I threw a big shuriken at Sasuke who caught it. Figuring out my plan in an instant he threw the shuriken. As it went flying Zabuza didn't see me as I tried the jutsu the demon brothers did. I figured that if I could get into the water and stop Zabuza's concentration then I could free Sensei. To my horror a sebon came and hit me in the pressure point on my neck.

I saw as my shadow clone poofed out of no where as Zabuza dodged the Shuriken. I then transformed form shuriken form and threw a sebon loaded with paralizing poison at Zabuza. Even if he doded it I had a string attatched that was also covered in poison. (If you want to know how I learned to do this just know it took me three weeks and several trips to the hospital.) As Zabuza dodged it he didn't expect the string that lightly grazed him.

"Nice job kid." He said. "First time in awhile that I have had this much fun with a simple genin." He said. I then started to laugh. He looked at me with confusion. "What are you laughing about kid?" He asked as I still laughed.

I then asked him. "Uh I was just wondering... can you move right now?"

"Ye..." he suddenly realized something. "What did you do?" He asked as he tried to move. I then walked up to him with a sweet smile on my face. "You do realize that my specialty is poison? Why else would I use sebon? The only two ninja that can use it as much as I do are medic nin and ninja that specialize in poison." I said sweetly before I kicked his arm out of the way. Kakashi was free but to my horror four sebon came out of no where but that wasn't the worse part. Two hit Zabuza but the last thing I felt before I passed out was two more hitting me in the neck. I was then put in a death like trance.

*****Two Days Later*****

As I woke up I realized I could move just fine due to what I believed to be the Kyuubi's healing power. As I sat up I realized I was in an unfamiliar house. I slowely got up still a bit stiff from laying down so long. As I walked downstairs I noticed it was about half way through the day. The time I guessed was about 12:39 due to what the clock said but it was only a guess due to the fact that it could be slow, fast or not working. As I went looking for my team mates I saw a women working in the kitchen.

"Hello?" I said.

"Oh you must be up my name is Tsunami. Your sensei said that when you woke up to go and meet them outside the house to your right." She said.

"Ok I." I said as I walked out of the house. I walked out just as I saw Sasuke fly off the tree while Shikamaru slid of hit his head and was knocked out. Oh wait... UBELIEVABLE!! He wasn't knocked out he was asleep! Man how lazy can you get. I suddenly notcied Sensei as he read his porn.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is awake." He said as I walked through the clearing.

"What are we doing I asked as I saw Sasuke being pushed off the tree again.

"Well where climbing trees why don't you try it Naruto just one rule you can't use your hands." Kakashi-Sensei said.

"Can you demonstrate Sensei?" I asked.

"Sure Naruto." He said as he jumped from the tree and stood in front of me. He then did a hand sign that I didn't pay attention to since I was watching his feet to see how much chakra he used. After he did that he started to walk to the tree but Kakashi-Sensei had already given her all the information she needed.

"Uh Sensei you don't need to go any further I got it." I said as I stared letting chakra flow to my feet. I stood in that position for about 10 minutes trying to get the exact amount. Nothing else mattered except for doing this right on the first try so I could train on my own hopefully. I really wanted to try the new jutsu I learned on the way here. Expecially that eye technique.

As I finally got the right amount of chakra I calmly walked to the tree. I noticed in the back of my mind that all of my male team mates where watching me as if hoping I would fail. Well except Shikamaru I think he thought this was troublesome. But he had nothing better to do but watch me. I then put my foot on the tree and just walked right up. It was pretty simple to after you got the right amount of chakra. I then proceded to walk up and down it about 20 times to show I had it. I then walked back down and went to the edge of the woods. I looked back and told my rather suprised team mates that I was going to train. I then left so that I could work on the jutsu.

*****That Evening*****

As I went into the room completely worn out I noticed that Tsunami had just called everyone for dinner. As I sat at the table I looked at the horrid hairstyle of my team mate. I'm talking about the horrendis duck butt headed hairstyle. I so badly wanted to give him a much better hair style but.... my thoughts where cut off as Kakashi-Sensei asked me a question.

"So Naruto why are you so into poison and sebon. I would have thought you to be more into combat." He said.

I froze my thoughts going to a night all those years ago. Flames... their all dead NO!! I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw the whole room looking at me with a worried expression. "huhu Well I wanted to be like my mother and she was a specialist in poison and was also a medic nin which I can't be due to chakra control so I decided to use poison. I also just put poison and sebon together so I started to learn how to use those to." I said putting what I hoped to be a convincing smile. It must not have been due to the fact that they still looked at me worriedly.

"Well I'm going to bed." I said as I went up to the room I woke up in. Going to bed I fell into a troubled sleep remembering that day all those years ago that ruined my life.

**Well I'm going to end it there. Please vote on what pairing you want. I am planning on making the poll another 2 or 3 chapters. So PLEASE R&R!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews!! I couldn't believe it when I went on and saw how many reviews I had!**

**Now so far for the poll Shika is winning. While coming in close behind is Itachi and Garaa. Please vote for the poll! Also the poll whether I end the wave arc or not will end in about 3 or 4 chapters!! So please vote before then!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did me and my mother would be out of this hell hole we call a house and living somewhere in California, or better yet JAPAN!! But I don't so please don't sue me!!**

**Warning: The dream sequence is a bit graphic even with my horrible skills at details.**

_***Dream Sequence***_

_'Why do they hate me! I never did anything!' I thought as I ran for my life away from an angry mob. I was about 6 with my shoulder length hair in a pony tail. I was wearing a plain black shirt and pants. To my horror I tripped over a stone that came out of no where. As I hit the ground the villagers started to surround me. _

_They called me names like "Demon Bitch." I was starting to cry hoping that the beating wouldn't last long or Weasle-San would save me. He never came as they started kicking and cutting me. They also destroyed my hair. It all suddenly stopped when one started to say._

_"Lets brand the demon!! Let's make sure everyone knows she's demon by carving it into her skin!!" He called as he pulled out a sebon. I saw something dripping off of it as he started coming towards me. I was in to much pain to be afraid. Even with my healing ability's I was unable to move. He then went to my right shoulder uncovered from the beating I just had. I then put the poison covered sebon to my skin. He then stopped and told me. "This poison will make all wounds inflicted by it heal slowly. It also will never competely heal. Though the wound may close it will scar you and you will always feel it as if you just got it. It is cost me a fortune. I hope you suffer from this demon and know what you did all those years ago. Also one more thing there's no cure to this. So enjoy being in pain demon." He said as he started to carve into my right shoulder._

_I screamed louder than before as he started carving into me. It felt as if someone was putting hot metal on my skin. He continued to carve slowly enjoying the screames I gave as he carved my shoulder. At that point I truely started to hate the villagers that where standing there watching me. As he finally pulled the sebon away I felt complete anger. I then heard screames of pain. I opened the eyes I never noticed I closed and saw a horrifying sight. All the villagers where burning. Flames that came out of no where burned them. I wanted it to stop. Then as quickly as it came it was gone and they all fell to the ground... dead. _

_To my horror I was the only one unharmed in the mass of dead bodies. I saw the man that carved into me just minutes before blisters all over his skin. With parts of it falling off. His face was forever etched into one of intense pain. The last face he made as he burned to death. The same was for all the villagers that where there. Men, women, and teenagers part of the mob all looked the same. Their clothes burned away from the intense heat. Faces etched in pained expressions. I slowly cried something I never did even when the villagers beat me. I had learned long ago that crying got me no where as I stopped. The tears slowly turned into full blown sobs as I saw the dead villagers before me. _

_I never noticed when Weasle-san picked me up and took me to the hospital. I never noticed when they gave me a shot that put me to sleep. I never noticed when 3 days went by and I never stopped. I never noticed the pain in my shoulder as doctors tried to find a cure for it by order of the Hokage. I was oblivious as I cried those tears. I never noticed anything but the visions of the dead villagers that still haunted me to this day. I never noticed what that villager carved onto me. The last thing he ever did before he died. The hateful word that all villagers called me. _

_Demon._

_***End Dream Sequence***_

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had hoped that dream had stopped. I hadn't had it for a year now it shows up again. That night would forever haunt me not because of what the villagers did but because of the fears it brought, and what I learned.

I got three fears that night two of which I slowly overcame thought the third I probably would never overcome. The first two where of sebon and poison. Which I overcame so I could prove to myself I was strong enough to overcome my fears. The final of which I probably would forever fear. It was my fear of fire. I was fine with my hair which was a shade darker than fire, but whenever I saw a flame all I would see where the dead villagers.

Also to add to my misery I learned about a bloodline my mother had. It was what saved me from a world of pain and possible death but scared me to no end. I learned that my family had housed the ability to call forth and control fire. So basicly my fear was also one of my better strenghts if I ever tried to use it which I never did.

Also I stated to wear a genjutsu over the scar. I didn't feel pain from it due to what I now knew as Kyuubi. Though it was still a scar that not even Kyuubi could heal.

As I got ready to start the day I thought a change of hairstyle was in order so I decided to put my hair in a pony tail. I then decide I wasn't the only one to get a new hair cut. The dream might have rattled me but I was able to push it to the back of my mind. I know withholding my emotions could make me mentally unstable but I didn't care. I wouldn't survive if I didn't withhold my emotions.

I then slowly walked downstairs to see all my team mates eating. I then decided it was time to get rid of the duck butt head forever. Mwuahahah. I then walked to Sasuke and said very sweetly to put him off guard. "Sasuke-san I think it's time you get a new hair cut." I said sweetly as I walked over to him with an evil glint in my eyes as I was prepared for when he pounced if he did. If he did or he refused I would tie him up and give it to him. I didn't care the fucking idiotic hair cut was driving me insane.

"No." He said as he started to get up to leave. But I didn't let him as I hurried grabbed him and tied him to the chair.

Shikamaru not really paying attention said "Troublesome." and left probably to go sleep.

"What are you doing?" he said as he saw me with a kunai and melicious glint in my eye's.

"Why giving you a hair cut that's all." I said as I started to perform a jutsu that enlonged hair. I made it go to his mid waist. Cutting off a little at the bottom I then put it in a high pony tail that looked absolutely perfect on him. I then released him and told (cough threatened cough) him that if he cut it again I would chop off what made him a man along with all his hair. He gave me a death glare and went outside to what I believe to be training.

I decided after all the fun to go do my special training. I had already done that mist jutsu, the puddle jutsu, and walking on water. The only problems I had was the eye technique. I then went to the clearing I found yesterday and started to train.

**Hope you like it. If you thought she was to happy afterwards remember this happened about 4 years ago so she's pretty much over it except for her fear of fire. She is also pretty good at holding back her emotions. Anyways Haku-Kun!! Is going to show up next chapter hopefully. anyways VOTE FOR THE POLL PLEASE!!! =-).**

**Sayounara**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hears the next chapter to Tears Hidden Behind a Breaking Mask!! Oh and for the poll Shikamaru is still winning! So that's that. Now on with the story!!**

**Announcement: I have put up a poll on my profile that involves this story so please vote!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did then I would be taking a money bath right now.**

I trained all day that day. I trained so hard I never noticed when I passed out in the clearing. The next morning someone woke me up in the clearing but I didn't recognize their voice. As I opened my eye's I saw a girl a few years older than me. I then realized two things as I started to examin her. One: She was a he, and two: they where the one that knocked me out for two days with the sebon needles.

"What are you doing out in woods like these?" I asked him looking for any sign of a threat in case he was looking for a fight. After all he did start it.

"I was just looking for herbs when I happen to find you." He said as he kneeled down to start picking herbs.

"Can I help I happen to be studying poisons." I said.

"Sure I'm looking for these." he said holding up a kind of herb used to help people who had recently been paralized.

As I started to pick herbs I decided to let the cat out of the bag about knowing who he was. "So your friend is still recovering from sebon to the thoat." I said looking at him for a reaction.

He froze up as he realized that he had been caught. "You must be a great chakra reader to be able to tell who I am just by my chakra signature." He said looking at me.

"It wasn't only that." I said. "I could also tell by your hands, they have a line on them only caused by someone who uses sebon often, also your body build is not one of a villager who lives here. The other thing is that the herbs you are picking is the main ingredient made to help someone who was recently paralized." I said with a smug look on my face.

"I would fight you right now but I need to take care of my precious person. Do you have a precious person?" He asked.

"Yes I have one that I haven't seen in a while though it's understandable for what he did. I just wish he would come visit often but that is also impossible." I said as I got up to go back to my team that must be worried about my disappearence. As I was about to leave I realized something. "Hey what is your name? Mine is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." I said looking at him.

"Well Uzumaki-san my name is Haku." He said as he got up. He then looked at me and said. "You know once we leave this clearing we will be enemy's and will meet in battle due to our objectives." He then left the clearing heading in the opposite direction as Naruto.

"I already knew that." Naruto muttered under her breath as she walked to the house.

As she got to the house she saw that her team mates whre training as usual. Well more like Sasuke trying to reach the top while Shikamaru slept on and on. 'You know sometimes I wonder if the Nara's are under a curse that makes them sleepy I mean common they are way to lazy for it to just be normal. It must be a curse but how to break it, wait maybe everyone else is under a curse to be to hyper and the Nara's are the only normal ones! The list goes on and on.' I thought as I walked into the house to get a better nights sleep. I had trained so hard last night to perfect that eye technique and had finally got it! Now I just need to figure out what it's name is! I fell asleep with those thoughts swimming through my head.

As I woke up I was suprised to see the sun high in the sky. Believeing I overslept I hurried and changed into my clothes and ran downstairs. When I got downstairs I was horrified to see two men ganging up on Tazunas daughter. Running in front of her I grabbed two sebon and got into my fighting stance ready to destroy the two thugs.

"Hey look it's another pretty one why don't we take them both? Then when one gets old we can have the other one." One of them said.

"I agree now come here girly and we won't have to hurt you." The other said.

To bad for them they didn't know about me being a kounichi so to shut them both up I threw both sebon, and due to my red headed nature I sort of aimed at their hearts. Let me just say they where never going to see the light of day again. Realizing then that the others must be at the bridge I made sure tazuna's daughter was ok and started to run to the bridge.

*****At the Bridge*****

"Oh great I bet Sasuke's in that dome of ice." I muttered as I ran to where said dome was. As I ran in I decided to use my new eye techniqe. As my eyes transformed I ran into the dome and stopped some sebon from hitting Sasuke-teme. I missed one though and it hit him in the neck. Effectively knocking him out. I felt anger enter my being. An anger that I hadn't felt since I was small. The anger that killed those villagers all those years ago. As I knelt down and shook Sasuke trying to wake him up my irrational mind thought that my team mate was dead. The first one to actually ackowledge me.

As I looked over to Haku pure hatred in my being I felt the flames flowing through my veins. I then felt me release them my eyes still blood red from hatred. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. As I saw the flames slowly move towards a seemingly frozen Haku still in his ice mirror. As the flames hit the ice dome melted and his burning body fell towards the ground. At the same time I did the same remembering that night all those years ago. I lost consciousness to the clapping of hands.

**Ok I know that was a little short and badly written but I didn't want to change Pov's halfway throught he story. I need to do this since Naruto's not going to be thinking straight. So this is going to be in Shika's pov next chapter. Anyways please vote on both polls the one on this story and the one on my profile for this story. **

**Sayounara!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I GOT 30 REVIEW!**

**Ok some of this chapter will be in Shika's POV due to reasons revealed in this chapter. It will possibly also be a bit shorter. Shika is now tied with Gaara (I think if I counted wrong please inform me) and I have decided that a week after this chapter is posted is when the poll will end. So if you want to vote vote now or forever put up with the pairing posted! **

**Oh just to tell you now the red eyes mentioned last chapter was Sharingan not the kyuubi's eyes. I just thought I would tell you that so you don't get confused.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

***Shika's POV***

'Troublesome.' All I wanted was a simple life with a simple team. But to my utter dismay I get the red-headed dead last to top kounichi miracle girl and the Uchiha prodigy. Then we get a mission that was supposed to be a C rank but has jumped to an A rank. Then the most troublesome is that Uzumaki ends up somehow aquiring Sharingan and some sort of fire bloodline. Next thing we know the troublesome person Gato shows up and though troublesome we end up defeating him. Now both missing nin are dead along with Gato and his thugs. I'm going to take a nap.

***The next Day***

Well Uzumaki woke up and to our horror it seems she is going through a mental breakdown so we aren't able to ask her how she obtained both what we believe to be a fire control bloodline and the sharingan.

"Troublesome" I muttered as I looked at Uzumaki. She was in bad shape if you went by just looks alone. Her once bright hair had turned dull due to lack of care. It also was put in a messy ponytail. Her once bright eye's full of life where now dull with pain and suffering and the worst part was that she kept on mummbling words like I'm sorry and I didn't mean it. She also kept grabbing her shoulder I pulled back the sleeve to get a better view of her pale shoulder (Get your damn minds out of the gutter you perverts!) What I saw shocked me. Inscribed on her shoulder was a single word that I never belived would be used to describe her.

Demon.

After putting her sleeve back on Kakashi-Sensei came in and started to say. "Well if she keeps on like this then we might have to take her to a therapist..."

"NO!" Naruto screamed looking at us like we where crazy.

"Why don't you want to see a therapist?" Kakashi-Sensei asked.

"I refuse to see someone with that name I mean common you take out the first three letters and you get rapist! Or if you put a space between the two words you get the rapist. Who want's to see someone like that!" Naruto screamed acting like her old self. As she left I looked at Kakashi-Sensei and said.

"Wow Sensei you where able to get our troublesome teammate out of her slump. I'm taking a nap." Where my words as I went to find a place to sleep.

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update this and for it being so short but I couldn't think of how I would do Shika! I mean he's very smart but very lazy also! Then theirs the part where he always say's troublesome! It was so hard doing his character so please don't flame me on this chapter about him being out of character or about the shortness. It took me 5 fricken days to write this and this is all I got so sorry for the shortness and the OOC ness. Also I have nothing against therapist it's just sort of scary how their name is spelled. Anyways please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I'm back and I will be honest I really don't know if I'm going to be able to finish this story. The reason is because:**

**1: I have a really hard time finishing any story especially when I lose interest but I don't wanna be known as an author who can't seem to finish any story that is not a one shot so I am going to try really hard**

**2: I lost all the data on what I was going to write next not long after I last posted on this story. My laptop wouldn't charge and after half a year I finally fixed it but by then I forgot the admin password which the aFdmin account has all of my story notes so from this point on it will be a bit random**

**So those are my reasons(excuses) for not writting recently but I have picked it back up whether or not I finish though still hangs in the air. **

**Also I have an announcement that I am going to post this story again only it will be a revised version in the past few years my writting style has rapidly evolved and it will only bug me if i don't revise but I will update my off hand chapters here and will later revise them to.**

**Sorry for the long wait I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

After I watched Haku's body fall the next thing I can truly remember is blackness. For how long I drifted in this dark abyss is not know to me. Time was not important and neither was anything else. It was so very easy to just drift here and think of nothing as life, time, and pain passed me by. How wonderful this place was even if light was non existent.

Here I need not think of what I had done nor anything that would bring me more pain. It was a sweet reality to me so sweet in fact that I wanted to cry but here my body did not exist. I was simply a soul caught in the never ending void of eternity. Even the thought that I might have died didn't affect me so lost was I here.

Then suddenly before my nonexistent eye something moved. It was a quick flash but still my abyss had been broken. Not seconds after the event it happened again and again and again until before me was pictures of the past I so desperately wanted to forget. I wanted to scream, or cry, or even just curl up and rock myself back into calmness. Unfortunately my body didn't exist here and all I could do was watch.

What I saw is so hard to descibe not that it is difficult but it is just emotionally hard to say what I saw. Before me where bodies running towards me as they burned the flames shotting up from their dying bodies. They ran towards me until they on the ground dead always in the same spot so quickly did they burn that when the next body fell the other before it was no more then ash.

That wasn't the worse part though oh no what was worse was the screams. They would of sent shivers down my body if I had one. They where so piercing and even they still ring in my ears. For hours it felt like this went on as one body after another came into my vision and burned to death. Then suddenly the darkness was back and I was once again alone.

Only the ash of the bodies was there and silence deafened me. I believed it to be over that this was some sort of punishment given to me by god and now it was my time to ascend to heaven. Oh how wrong I had been why the thought even crossed my mind confuses me. After all why would a demon go to heaven? Especially one as tainted as me would never go to such a peaceful place.

It seemed like hours before the next scene came before me. Those hours where once again so peaceful that I wanted to forever stay there not having to worry about a thing. Sadly that was not the case as before me the red flicker from before started again. It quickly faded and then came back with more intensity then before almost blinding my nonexistent eyes.

Many times it did this and each time the light grew more and more intense and it stayed even longer each time. I so desperately wanted to close my eyes to this blinding light but I could only watch as I had no eyelids to cover my eyes with. Finally the light went out completely and didn't come back... or so I thought. As suddenly the light came back so intense and in the middle I saw a figure. It was a dark fuzzy figure male by appearance that became more and more distinguished as it came closer.

I once again wanted to scream as the mangled body of Sasuke walked up to me. He was limping over cuts and bruses covered his pale face. He was saying something but I was to far away to hear it. Then as if a microphone had been put near his face I could hear him.

How I wish I wasn't able to for all he said was a simple line that always seemed to haunt me since that horrible day. "This is your fault demon, your fault" he said over and over again a look of pure rage becoming prominent on his face.

Another figure then appeared behind him repeating the same line. I recognized the person instantly as being Haku who was my most recent victim. Then my other teammates and Kakashi appeared behind him all repeating the same line. Why was I being tortured so it was unfair! Never had I asked for Kyuubi to be sealed within me. Never did I want to be so damned as I now was!

Closer and closer they came making me terrified about what would happen when they reached me. Yes my body no longer existed but that didn't mean I was safe. After all in the place anything can happen. Luckly for me they never made it that far as a figure appeared before me out of thin air. I breathed a sigh of relief at being saved but my relief quickly melted into horror at the being before me.

It was myself with a few changes red eyes, a crazed look, and torn clothes. She was me yet never had I seen such a look on my face. Then suddenly she began to laugh a horrible horrible laugh that sent chills through my soul. She raised her hands dramatically but I knew it was for show as she created flames in her hands.

Then everyone was burning and all I could do was watch as they burned everyone I cared for was before me and I wanted to die. To never have to think, feel, or be again. It took me moment to realize that the bodies even withering in pain still accused me of my sins. Was this hell? Was I going to be forced to listen to this for the rest of eternity?

Another voice then spoke to me over the others. A voice I recognized to be the Kyuubi who had forced me to go through all this hell. Wait no the fourth condemned me to this and now all I could think of was revenge. But how could someone get revenge against a dead man? He sacrificed his life to condemn me to this hell after all but was he truly dead?

Even if he was I would still find a way. I never wanted this and why he even chose me is still a mystery to me that I wanted solved.

A tail then formed before me and seemed to pluck me from in front of the mass of burning bodies. I realized then that my body was back and blinked my eyes in confusion. Suddenly I was in the room where Kyuubi resided a room that was so familiar it was painful.

"Hello Kit" the Kyuubi said an evil gleam in his eye.

"Hello Kyuubi want to make a deal?" I asked finally sick of my life. If being good wasn't going to earn me respect then why not cause havoc? At least then I would be recognized and everybody saw me as a demon anyways why not them wrong they had been. By truly becoming the demon they saw me as.

If I was going to be condemned to hell then I was going to bring as many people as possible to the other side.

I heard the laugh of the me from before only this time it was truly me laughing.

**Well I feel depressed now and I figured I would do this twist because I feel my stories are to similar. Also I have more fun writing dark stories so please tell me your opinion on this. **

**I am also closing the poll and the winner is Shikamaru I really hope I can write his character so wish me luck XD My next chapter should be up by Friday so yeah **

**Have a great day!**

**Please R&R**

**Sayounara!**


End file.
